After Cloudia
by EdnaAlves
Summary: Ciel ouve vozes vindo do quarto de Sebastian? Com quem ele estava falando? Quem mais ele chama de Mestre?


After Cloudia

----------------  
O tempo se esvaía à cada passo  
Minha sombra flutuava  
----------------

Ciel jogou os papéis em cima da mesa, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. Cada centimetro de seu pequeno corpo estava exausto. Avaliou se valeria a pena chamar Sebastian para lhe trazer um pouco de chocolate para conseguir trabalhar mais algumas horas. Desistiu. Não conseguiria fazer mais nada além de dormir.  
Levantou-se e saiu do escritório, não se incomodando nem com os papéis bagunçados na mesa nem com o fato da porta ter ficado aberta. Nenhum de seus empregados jamais entraria lá sem sua permissão, exceto Sebastian. Mas não havia nada que podia esconder dele afinal.

----------------  
Evitando o olhar, eu parei de respirar  
A sombra se estendia pela ferida que seguia além da vista  
Se tornando gradualmente maior dessa forma  
A noite após o sol, que não pretendia ver  
Se eu for poderei esconder tudo  
----------------

Os corredores de sua mansão estavam estramente silenciosos, o que o fez pensar no que todos estariam aprontando. Não tinha importancia, afinal Sebastian arrumaria qualquer bobagem que tivessem feito.

Acreditando no encontro  
Todo o tempo estive esperando por isso, mas...  
----------------

Ouviu um som vindo do quarto que era destinado ao mordomo. Imaginou o que Sebastian estaria fazendo ali, já que o quarto era apenas uma fachada para ninguém descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Uma voz era sussurada de leve e ele não conseguiu evitar parar para escuta-la. Sebastian falava baixo, e parecia não querer ser surpreendido. O garoto riu de leve imaginando com quem ele estaria falando.

Acordando do sonho, você não está aqui  
A repetida tristeza se torna mais forte  
Se me esconder a ferida também irá se esvair  
Sob a luz  
----------------

Deu os passos mais leves que podia em direção a porta do quarto, numa esperança tola de não ser ouvido, já que para Sebastian aquilo deveria parecer como se ele estivesse querendo ser achado. Afastou devagar a porta vendo o mordomo em uma pia, parecendo ter acabado de lavar o rosto. Seja o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo, não era assunto para Ciel.

----------------  
No momento em que eu estava apenas abraçando o desejo transparente  
As lágrimas vindas do céu não podiam me alcançar  
Ao menos me deixe ser tocado por elas  
----------------

- Jovem mestre? - o mordomo fingiu surpresa, virando-se para onde o garoto estava -Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Nada. -Ciel sentou-se sem cerimonia na cama, parecendo entediado -Só queria saber com quem você falava. Pode me dizer?  
- Na verdade não.  
- Mas posso obriga-lo a dizer.  
- Pode. -Sebastian colocou suas luvas e em seguida colocou o uniforme que estava na cama no bau ao lado.  
- Não se preocupe, era apenas curiosidade.

Acordando do sonho, você não está aqui  
A repetida tristeza se torna mais forte  
Se me esconder a ferida também irá se esvair  
Na luz  
----------------

Ciel deitou-se na cama olhando o teto. Sua curiosidade permanecia, mas talvez fosse melhor não saber. Algumas coisas ele não queria começar a saber. Sentiu o cansaço tomando-o e ordenou a Sebastian que o levasse para seu quarto. O mordomo pegou-o com aquele seu jeito indiferente e começou a subir as longas escadas. O garoto encostou sua cabeça no ombro do maior, o sono o levando.  
- Sebastian? -Ciel murmurou, deitando-se no travesseiro.  
- Sim Jovem Mestre?  
- Fique aqui.  
- Claro.  
- O que você está me escondendo, Sebastian? - Sua voz estava muito baixa e sonolenta, mas o outro podia ouvi-la perfeitamente.

----------------  
Naquele dia eu sonhei com você acenando  
Mesmo agora eu não posso alcançar aqueles braços  
Você foi embora desaparecendo no céu infinito  
Deixando para trás um arco-íris  
----------------

- Eu não lhe escondo nada, Jovem Mestre.  
- Com quem estava falando, Sebastian? Me diga, é uma ordem.  
- Meu Senhor, Jovem Mestre.  
- Eu sou senhor.  
- Sim. -Sebastian aproximou sua cabeça de Ciel, susssurando em sua orelha, certo de seu jovem mestre já não o entendia mais. - Mas eu já tinha um Senhor antes, Jovem Mestre. Meu Rei não gosta de ficar sem relatórios.  
- O que? -Ciel disse adormecido. Não havia ouvido quase nada do que seu mordomo havia dito.  
- Boa noite, Jovem Mestre.  
Sebastian cobriu o rosto de seu Jovem Mestre, afastando-se em direção as escadas.

----------------  
É dolorido pensar no  
Dia que você estava aqui 


End file.
